Rifabutin is indicated for the treatment of mycobacterium avium complex (mac) And mycobacterium tuberculosis (tb) in an increasing number of HIV infected patients who are also treated with protease inhibitors. currently, rifabutin is the only rifamycin that can be administered with the protease inhibitor indinavir. this study will evaluate the pharmacokinetics of indinavir and rifabutin